Sajin Komamura
'Introduction' Personality 'History (Bleach Manga )' Some time before joining the Gotei 13 he left his family not wanting to live in the shadows any longer. Although it is currently unknown where Komamura originated, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto gave him the opportunity to join the Gotei 13 even though he wasn't Human. 'Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign' Introduction Arc March On, Allied Forces Red Willow Arc Anemones Plains Arc Nirvana Arc Relationships 'Alliance' 'Naruto Uzumaki' He sees Naruto as kindred spirit due to the fact they were both treated like monsters when they were children and got along well with Naruto feeling comfortable about telling each other about their respective pasts. 'Erza Scarlet' Sajin and Erza sparred near the beginning of the war. With Sajin asking why she asked him oh which surprised him because she thought he was cute because he was a dog. Not long after she asked to pet his ears which aloud. Though it was because he was slightly scared of her infamous temper and mentally noting that she stronger than him. The two are also Captains in the 5th Division as well. Powers and Abilities As a captain of the Gotei 13, Sajin is a very powerful Soul Reaper. His strength was then recognized to be assigned as a captain in the 5th Division of the Alliance. As such, he was even able to hold off against the 2 Tails Jinchuriki Yugito Nii intially in her unreleased stage, and later thought her along with Erza Scarlet and Shinji Hirako after she went through her two other stages. He then later faced and defeated Diamante an Executive Officer of the Donquixote Pirates at the Battle of Nirvana. Master Swordsman: '''Komamura is highly proficient in swordsmanship, and is more than capable of holding his own against the likes of Kenpachi, who is arguably one of the most well-versed in swordsmanship as well as one of the greatest physical combatants in Soul Society. '''Hakuda Master: '''While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura has great skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength to supplement his blows. This form of combat is what he excels in when not engaging in swordsmanship. He is skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with the Reigai of one of the foremost hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society, Captain Suì-Fēng. '''Shunpo Expert: '''Komamura is highly proficient in Shunpo, with at least the average speed of a captain-level Soul Reaper. Komamura was able to grab Lieutenant Momo Hinamori just before Sternritter "E" Bambietta Basterbine's explosions came in contact with her. '''Kidō Expert: Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain, Komamura possesses an incredible amount of spiritual energy. When Komamura releases his spiritual energy, it has the same magnitude of his enormous strength, and tends to destroy the area around him. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual presence because, due to his appearance, he does it quite frequently out of what he feels is a necessity to hide from others. He is able to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon, as he is capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust without physically touching them. He incapacitated several unseated Shinigami soldiers who were controlled by the Bount Mabashi by doing this. His Reiatsu is red. Immense Strength: '''Due to his large stature, Komamura has unbelievable physical strength. He was able to throw the Resurrección form of the giant Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, who was close to if not the same size as the giant his Bankai produces, and did so with apparent ease. '''Immense Endurance: Komamura is capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continuing to fight, despite the severity of his injuries. He refused medical treatment after being hit by Aizen's level 90 Kidō spell. He was also utterly unfazed from being punched across a great distance through parts of a city. He is durable enough to survive having his chest caved in and still continue to fight with no discernible handicap. Even after having his left hand severed by Aizen, he immediately counter-attacked, seeming to completely ignore the wound. Enhanced Senses: '''Because of his animal-likeness, he is seemingly in possession of superior senses. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Komamura has very keen reflexes in contrast to his large frame. He is capable of matching even the extremely fast attacks of Captain Suì-Fēng. Zanpakutō '''Tenken (天譴, Heavenly Punishment; Viz "Heavenly Retribution"): It takes the form of a normal katana. The cross-guard is a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines, with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Roar" (轟け, Todoroke). Tenken maintains its form as a regular katana. : Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Tenken creates various phantom body parts of a fearsome armored giant to copy whatever body part Komamura moves; for example, should Komamura swing his sword, a gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and mimics the movement. The body's gigantic parts generated by this Shikai possess strength and attacking power proportionate to their size (though not as powerful as Komamura's Bankai, due to not having a full body), making Komamura's Zanpakutō quite powerful. * Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (黒縄天譴明王, Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment; Viz "Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination"): Komamura brings forth the entire giant, a Bankai of living armor. Standing at about a hundred meters tall, the giant resembles an armored samurai. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and a string hanging from the hilt. Komamura also retains its form as a regular katana. While in use, Komamura and his katana maintain a glow of spiritual energy. : Bankai Special Ability: The giant copies Komamura's movements to devastating effect, allowing it to deal out colossal amounts of damage. Its strength is proportionally far greater than that of Komamura, due to its size. It is strong enough to take a released Arrancar's point-blank Cero without being damaged, and could easily smother him with its bare hands. It is also durable enough to withstand a blast from Captain Suì-Fēng's "Jakuhō Raikōben" while sustaining only a few injuries. Despite its enormous size, the giant is also deceptively fast, as it instantly copies all of Komamura's movements. Trivia Category:5th Division Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Reaper Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Bankai User Category:Swordsmen Category:Immense Power Category:Shapeshifting Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Summoners Category:Wolfman Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Military Personnel Category:5th Fleet